


An Interesting Punishment

by danisrz17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisrz17/pseuds/danisrz17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposedly, it would be another boring day, like any other. However, destiny (or whatever you want to call it) had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt, it was really fun to write it. And a special thanks for my sister! 
> 
> I hope you like it! :)  
> Please leave a comment or a kudo, or anything you like :)

It had been a long and exhausting morning, the first class of the day demanded all her attention, and the exams were just around the corner, that’s why during the recess, she headed straight to the library looking for a book that would help her to study. “There should be an easier way to reach you” She told herself; while standing in her tip toes to reach the book. “Damn it, why did they have to put you so far away from me?”

In a desperate attempt, Felicity climbed the bookcase, and while stretching her arm to reach the book, she heard a male voice who told her “Can I help you?”

“Wh- What?” In that moment, she looked at the pair of eyes staring at her whit concern. When she climbed down the bookcase she lost the balance and thought she would fall, instead, a pair of hands held her, preventing her fall. 

“Are you ok?” He asked her with curiosity

She looked up to answer, but not a single word came out of her mouth. She stared at the guy who was looking at her, he frowned waiting for an answer. In that moment Felicity realized he was quite handsome, he was a tall, had blond hair and piercing blue eyes that irradiated anxiety. 

She nodded quickly and released herself from his grip; she cleared her throat and told him “Yeah, it’s nothing. But they should put a ladder or people who can reach those books, like you for example. You’re a tall guy, with your height and those arms you can easily reach anything…” _Crap!_ she thought to herself, her brain was doing that thing when she just can’t stop babbling, but she didn’t understand why she was so nervous.

He was still staring at her when he tilted his head and let out a smile. She sighed deeply and said to him “So- sorry for staring, is not that I’m staring at you in that way, I mean, I’m staring but not in a creepy way... I’m just going to shut up” She sighed deeply again and looked away, definitely her brain and her mouth weren’t best friends.

“Just to be clear, there’s a ladder right behind you” He pointed “but I’m here to help too. Hi, my name is Oliver, is there something else I can do for you?” He looked at her amused, definitely it was going to be a good day, he thought. 

She settled her glasses and said “This couldn’t be more awkward, right?” “But, yeah. I still need that book” while pointing to the book that caused her so much trouble “Sorry, I’m Felicity by the way” she said. 

He smiled at her, and then he just stretched his arm to reach the book and handed it to her. “Here you go, Felicity” 

“Thanks” She told him, she furrowed her eyebrows “Sorry, but I have to ask you. What are you doing here? You don’t look like the kind of guy who visits libraries or the intellectual type of guy.” It was too late, her mouth betrayed her again “I’m not saying that you don’t look intellectual, in fact, who am I to judge?” 

He just looked at her amused, listening to her babble; _it’s so refreshing and kind of cute_ he thought to himself. He put a hand in her shoulder and Felicity closed her eyes and said to Oliver “Sorry again, I babble a lot and apparently even more today” She covered her face with both hands, hiding her embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’ve notice” he chuckled “to answer your question, I’m here because I’m serving a punishment”.

“And, what did you do, Oliver?” Felicity asked him, just for curiosity. 

“I fell asleep in the middle of a class” she heard a little embarrassment in his voice. “But that isn’t a big deal, you just had bad luck” Felicity told him. 

“Maybe” He said “although, it’s a big deal when you fall asleep during a test”. Felicity just nodded and even felt a little bad for him. 

Oliver looked directly into her eyes and told her “Well at the beginning I was really bored here in the library… but now I think this punishment has become interesting” He saw the blush on Felicity’s cheeks 

Then he realize she was staring at him, neither of them said something. Suddenly the end of the recess was announced by the bell, the ringing broke their gaze. She cleared her troath, smiled and with a little embarrassment told him “Well, that’s my cue to leave. Thanks for your help” she started to walk but she heard her name, she turned and met his gaze. 

“Felicity, would you like to go for a coffee when the classes end?” Oliver asked her with a smile.

She definitely wasn’t expecting that question, however, who was she kidding? She wanted to see him again “Sure, I’d like that!” she answered animated. “So… I have to go now, see you later then” she walked away and went to her class, wishing the day passed quickly. 

Oliver watched her leave, he didn’t know what just happened, but he certainly wanted to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, english is not my first language.


End file.
